We Were Heroes
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: When Danny discovers he has a strange precognitive ability, the others become concerned, until they find out about their own powers. The 5-0s were already heroes; what will their new abilities turn them into?
1. Prologue

"We Were Heroes"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Mystery

Summary: When Danny discovers he has a strange precognitive ability, the others become concerned, until they find out about their own powers. The 5-0s were already heroes; what will their new abilities turn them into?

A/N: So this is very AU for both series'. You know, 'cause Nathan and Elle are alive and stuff... I'm thinking of pairing Steve and Elle. Let me know what you think of that in your reviews... assuming someone reviews, that is...

_Prologue_

They chased the suspect down the alley. It was almost impossible to see in the dark with no street lights and Danny had forgotten his flashlight. He assumed Steve could see in the dark or something ridiculous like that.

The suspect took a quick right and Steve ran ahead of Danny. They caught up to him around a large dumpster and Steve tackled him to the ground. It seemed like everything was going along fine.

Suddenly, Danny saw the suspect reach for something in his waistband. He pulled out a gun and before Danny knew what was happening, he shot at Steve's face. The next thing Danny saw was blood and he heard the footfalls of the suspect retreating.

Then, as if life rewound, everything was back to the moment when Steve caught the suspect. Danny didn't know what had just happened, but he knew the guy had a gun. So he rushed forward and snatched it just as the man was reaching for it.

It was so fast that Steve almost didn't see it, but he noted the gun Danny now held along with his own, pointed at the suspect. They quickly cuffed him and led him back to the car.

"How'd you see that?" Steve asked as he was driving back to the office.

"See what?" Danny asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"The gun. It was way too dark back there for any normal person to have noticed."

"I saw... I don't know what I saw, but I knew he had a gun."

"How?"

"I don't know. Didn't I say that?"

"Yeah." Steve didn't say any more. He was still curious about what happened, how Danny could possibly know.

They booked their suspect for the night and as they prepared to go home, Steve decided to bring up the subject again.

"I saw him pull out his gun," Danny said. "Don't ask how, but I saw it like it was happening. He shot you. Then it all seemed to rewind."

"So you saw what would happen before it happened?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Danny avoided eye contact. "That's insane. Could never happen."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"No. And I hope it never happens again."

Steve nodded. "Okay. I won't mention it to anyone."

"Thanks."

"You're okay, right?"

Danny looked confused for a second. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

Steve shook his head. "No you're not. You want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to go home and go to bed. I'll be fine in the morning."

"All right. Goodnight, Danno."

**H**

Peter zipped up his suitcase and looked back at the girl standing in his bedroom doorway. He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Claire," he said. "Hawaii? How could you not want to go to Hawaii?"

"It's not that I don't want to go..." she said.

"You just don't want to go with Nathan?"

"It's not that simple. Yeah, he's been trying really hard, but that doesn't erase all the years... but I said I wouldn't talk about that."

"Yeah. You did."

"Anyway, he's not the only one. You're new friend is coming too."

"I'm done trying to make you understand."

"Yeah, yeah. You were trapped in a dream for years. That doesn't make him a good person."

"He's better than he was. And he's been more than considerate of you."

"I know. I get it. But there are things I just can't forget."

"Okay. You don't even have to talk to him. But we're going with Nathan. He'll be at meetings most of the time and Gabriel is the boring sort of person who'll sit around in his room and read all day. You and me can go sight seeing and all that."

"I don't really have a choice do I? It's this, or go back to live with 'Dad' and I'm not doing that."

"You're an adult now, Claire; you can do whatever you want."

"Well, I'll be honest: I like living with you. And Nathan's not so bad. If I have to move out of here, I guess I won't mind so much."

"Look on the bright side: after we come back, you'll get to live in a house that always has hot water and internet access and all that."

"Yeah. I just have to survive vacation in Hawaii with Daddy and Sylar."

"You're such a drama queen sometimes."

Claire punched Peter's shoulder. "Former cheerleader, remember?"

"I've been hoping you'll get over it."

"What? Can you see the future now?"

"No... I suppose I could if I wanted to."

"Shut up."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Peter picked up his suitcase.

"Yeah. My stuff's in the car and Nathan's waiting with Jack the Ripper."

"Claire..."

"Sorry. _Mr. Gray_."

"Are you going to make this difficult?"

"How? I never speak in front of him."

"I guess I'll have to settle for that."

The two of them left the empty apartment and made their way to the waiting taxi. They were joining Nathan on a trip to Hawaii where he had some big important conference. After that, Peter and Claire were moving into his house, so they had already moved all their stuff. Nathan had invited Gabriel because he thought it would help them all move on.

Peter had already moved on, but Claire didn't want to.

**H**

Steve got home late that night, thinking of Danny's strange premonition, if that's what it was. The trouble was he didn't know what to think. He considered that perhaps the stress of the job was getting to him, but Danny had dealt with enough stress before this job that it was probably more of a walk in the park. That was how Steve saw it in comparison to Danny's personal life.

No. He was sure Danny wasn't having any kind of psychotic break or anything. So, Steve considered the possibility of a supernatural phenomenon, but he found that equally unbelievable.

The only option left was some sort of natural genius. Steve would hate it if Danny were a genius, but it was the best explanation.

When Steve pulled into his driveway, he noticed several lights on next door and two people moving in and out of the house with boxes. He hadn't noticed that that house had been sold, and he was curious that someone would be moving in so late at night.

As he watched he saw that one was a man in his late forties with conspicuous eye wear and the other was a young woman with long blonde hair. Steve didn't want to be caught staring so he went inside, but he checked the window every so often before he went to bed. The other house was on the other side of the trees from his, so all he could see was that the light was still on and for all he knew, it stayed on all night.


	2. Visions

**Chapter One "Visions"**

Danny had never recalled so many dreams in his life. Never so many banal, pointless illusions. When he woke that morning, he ached everywhere. He thought sarcastically that this was shaping up to be a fine day as he stepped into the shower. That and breakfast did not seem to help his state, so he dutifully climbed into his car and drove to work.

Steve didn't mention what happened the night before, and it almost annoyed Danny. It was as if it didn't happen and he was beginning to wonder if it did.

But as the day went on, he began to feel the sensation of déjà vu more and more frequently. Around lunch time, he had begun to predict what people would say and Chin and Kono were noticing. At first they credited the weirdness to Danny's perceptiveness, but it was becoming eerie.

The four of them went out for pizza and Danny realized he was going to have to say something.

"Yes, I've been acting weird and no, I won't eat pineapple," he said.

"So, it's still happening?" Steve asked.

"What's still happening?" Kono interrupted.

"Yes," Danny said. "I keep seeing things before they happen... last night I had like a million dreams and most of them have happened today."

"That how you keep knowing what we're going to say?" Chin asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know what you're all going to order and I know how much you'll eat. When I think about it, it happens more."

No one said anything for a while. They ordered their pizza and began eating.

"So where did this come from?" Kono finally asked.

"I have no idea. It just happened yesterday. I mean, I figure there must be a reason this is going on."

"What kind of reason?" Chin asked.

"How should I know? I don't think precognition comes with an owner's manual."

"You think that's what it is?" Steve asked. "I mean, there couldn't be some scientific explanation? Not that I'm complaining if it keeps me from getting shot."

Kono gave Steve a curious look and Danny proceeded to explain what happened the day before. Before they could discuss it further, Steve got a phone call from the governor to meet her at their HQ in ten minutes.

"Did you see that coming?" Steve asked Danny as they were leaving the restaurant.

Danny thought for a second. "Oh... yeah, there was one dream. I'd forgotten."

"That would have been a good one to remember."

"You actually believe all this?"

"Until you give me a reason not to."

A short time later, they were in the main room of their office and the governor was introducing them to a new case.

"There is a conference of US senators coming to a local resort in the morning. One in particular, Nathan Petrelli of New York, has had several attempts against his life recently and I would like it if you could make sure he and his family are kept safe. I've set up a meeting for you tonight when they arrive."

"All right. When is it?" Steve asked.

"Eight-thirty. Here is the address and room number." She handed Steve a card.

"And how many family members are there?"

"Three. His brother, daughter, and a friend of the family. The information is all there." She pointed to a stack of paperwork on the table. Then she left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Danny said.

"A feeling or something else?" Kono asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

"Did you actually see something bad happen?" Steve asked.

"Not as such. I just... I don't know. Something is going to happen. I wouldn't call this precognitive though, because bad things follow you everywhere."

"Maybe you're not seeing the future after all," Chin said with a smirk.

"Well, let's get ready to meet these people," Steve said, picking up a file from the stack.

**H**

One thing Claire really did like about Hawaii was how warm it was. Having lived in New York for the last year, she had almost forgotten about her past lives in Odessa and Costa Verde. The sun on her face as they went from the airport to the hotel brought back good and bad memories. She really did hope the trip would be nice. She hoped she would forget about how much Sylar had hurt her and how many times Nathan had lied to her. But she doubted it would happen.

It was only when they arrived at their hotel suite that they were informed of their security detail. Five-0. The officer who told them said the name with something like awe in his voice. Claire was visibly skeptical, but the others at least feigned interest.

When the four of them were left alone, Claire couldn't help saying something.

"We are probably the safest people on this island... or in the world."

Gabriel looked up at her from where he was sitting, surprised to hear her voice. "The rest of the world doesn't understand."

Claire glared at him and he lowered his eyes.

"Off to a great start, huh?" Nathan muttered to Peter.

"She's just getting warmed up," Peter replied.

Claire only rolled her eyes and disappeared into her room.

"I should just be quiet," Gabriel said.

"Maybe," Nathan agreed.

Peter sighed and went to stand by the window. "You think this Five-0 will do any good or will they just end up dead."

"We don't know how serious the threat is," Nathan argued.

"When isn't it serious?"

"I don't think we're in a lot of danger here." Nathan nodded at Gabriel.

"I know _we_ aren't. I was talking about this security detail."

"Maybe we should tell them about our situation," Gabriel said.

Nathan looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" Gabriel shrugged. "The entire city of New York knows about Claire. It's not quite as shocking anymore."

Nathan pressed his fingers together under his chin. "Only if the situation _does_ prove itself that serious."

"Have you told Claire yet?" Peter asked.

Nathan gave him a look.

"You haven't? Nathan, I'm not taking her wrath on this. If you don't go in there and tell her right now, I will."

"I'll tell her—"

"No, not later. Now. If you don't, it'll take her that much longer to trust you."

Nathan hesitated a moment. He knew Peter was right. He usually was when it came to Claire. So, he did the only thing he could and knocked on her door.

Once Nathan was out of the room, Gabriel joined Peter at the window. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked very much like he had a lot to say. Peter smirked his crooked smirk and turned to his friend.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was just thinking. She always makes such a big deal out of everything."

"Which is why it's best to tell her the whole story right off."

"But like Nathan said, we don't even know how dangerous it is."

"When it comes to us, we can't be too careful."

"That's the other thing. Why can't I just go eliminate the threat? It wouldn't be so difficult."

"I thought you'd sworn off being superman? No. It's Nathan's choice; the threat was against him."

"Yes. Our enemies know how powerful he could become. I know better than anyone because I _was_ him once."

There was a knock at the door and both of them looked across the room. Nathan was still in Claire's room, and Peter figured he hadn't heard it. So, he crossed the room and opened the door.


End file.
